pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallet Fish
An enemy in Pikmin: New World. It is actually quite a rare enemy, appearing only on a very small number of floors. It resembles a large fish with a round body and large tail. Out of the top of its massive head there is a large mallet, contributing to its rather obvious name. It has two, tiny dots for eyes with a flower pattern around them. It has a large mouth on the bottom, but does not eat pikmin. Instead, It flops along the land and homes in on pikmin. It is not fast but is hard to avoid due to its size. Once it catches up with the group it will instantly begin smashing pikmin flat with blows of its hammer. It can crush twenty pikmin in one blow, though it depends how many are in a group at once. The pikmin along the outside of the mallet will be flung far and deflowered, often even out of bounds, automatically killing them. This enemy is enormous, so it is best to simply stay out of its way. Its carcass can be carried back to the Dolphin Pod affterwards, allowing the onions to sprout seventeen pikmin seeds! Strategy Stay as far away as possible from this creature. Then, throw a single pikmin directly in front of it and then call it back quickly. It will attempt to smash it with its mallet and the moment it puts its hammer to the ground toss purples at it fast. This will stun it in that position, allowing for more pikmin to be thrown directly at its back. Swarming is much less effective. It can also be distracted by cream pikmin's buzzing attack, allowing purples the chance to be thrown directly at its face, normally impossible without losing pikmin to its mallet. Olimar's Notes Malomenus hammerspacialis Family: Lumplings " This strange oddity of a fish has a mallet-like dorsal fin sprouting from its back. This object is packed full of powerful muscles and tendons with a large club of tissue at its center. If it spots any plausible threats, an almost uncontrolable reaction takes place that causes it to harden all of the muscles its mallet and then wildly charge towards the supposed "attacker." The sheer weight of the mallet is enough to crush a rock to dust, never mind pound the life out of any small, defenseless creatures that stumble into view of this giant brute. Thankfully, its habitat is diminishing, so the species is slowly going extinct." Louie's Notes "Cut off the useless hammer on this creature's back and then vigorously chop and fillet its carcass with a sharpened chromium machete. Then butter, breadcrumb and bake for a few minutes. No food critique could possibly resist this scrumptious dish with caeser salad and fresh croutons." Sagittarius's Notes " This species makes a great and loyal pet. It can sometimes be fussy, though, and makes a very lound thudding noise with its mallet when frustrated or angered. It is usually hungry when it does this, so it should be given its favourite snack, fish pellets! It is also a great idea to experiment with it a bit. Feed it chopped up bits of carrot, potato, maybe small pieces of chicken. Experiment with it however you want." Libra's Notes " It's grey. That's all there really is to it." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Enemies Category:Lumplings Category:PikSpore